JP2011-131634A discloses the following control device for vehicle. The control device for vehicle includes a sideslip prevention device and a traction control device. The sideslip prevention device can individually control braking forces in wheels. The traction control device reduces an engine torque if the wheel slips. The control device for vehicle controls these sideslip prevention device and traction control device to make a vehicle posture control that stabilizes a vehicle posture executable.